


The Consequences of Love

by Sacred_Sacrifice



Category: BoA (Musician), DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band), Jpop, K-pop, Kim Jaejoong (Musician)
Genre: Consequences, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, First Love, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Confessions, Making Love, Romance, Sexual Content, Tragic Romance, True Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2588699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacred_Sacrifice/pseuds/Sacred_Sacrifice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[An old Fic of mine.] He knew that it was probably for the best for her to be married to someone whose value was equal to hers. He knew that it was for the best even if his heart ached whenever her soon to be husband touched her the way that he wished he could. After all, he was nothing but a lowly bodyguard to one of the richest families in Korea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Consequences of Love

He knew that it was probably for the best for her to be married to someone whose value was equal to hers. He knew that it was for the best even if his heart ached whenever her soon to be husband touched her the way that he wished he could. After all, he was nothing but a lowly bodyguard to one of the richest families in Korea. 

And even if he was hurting, no one could make him hate what he saw now as she made her way through the crowd. She was, like always, the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. She had her own natural glow about her that was able to draw everyone in. She was kind, gentle, and understanding. However, today, something was something off. The smile that was so evident on her features was betrayed by the look in her eyes.

His eyes drifted to the vice grip her future husband had on her arm and his eyebrows furrowed.  _So, that’s how he is. Why didn’t you tell me?_

“Yah, hyung. The area’s secure. Is there anything else that needs to be done,” one of the rookie bodyguards asked.

He simply held up two fingers to dismiss them without uttering a word, clearly irritated. Stepping forward, he blocked his object of affections pathway earning a strict glare from her fiancé. “I’m afraid that Ms. Kwon is needed elsewhere at the moment,” he said, his eyes never leaving his competitions.

“J-JaeJoong-ah, what…”

“I just received a phone call from your appa requesting you at the office,” he continued and bowed in apology.

She glanced up at her fiancé who was clearly displeased, but released her anyway. “Go. I can handle the rest. It must be important if he’s drawing you away from a very important press conference.”

With a single nod, she turned to leave before JaeJoong.

JaeJoong followed after her, only to be stopped with a hand on his chest. “I hope you can handle the consequences,” her fiancé said sharply. “… if you’re lying.”

Their eyes met and it took all of JaeJoong’s will to not show him just how much he didn’t care about the consequences, but he held his composure and bowed. With that, he walked past the other man to catch up with Boa.

 _Even if your feelings aren’t mutual I made an oath that I would protect you with my life._ He walked past Boa once they were outside of the conference room and grabbed her hand, dragging her down the hall. Ignoring her protests, he dragged her into the first room he could find, which was the storage closet, after making sure no one saw them and barricaded the door with an old table. He rested his palms on the table, and closed his eyes, inhaling shakily.

“JaeJoong, what’s gotten into you,” she cried.

He pushed himself from his leaning position on the table and loosened his tie before turning around to face her with a somber expression. “He doesn’t love you,” was his simple reply.

Her eyes widened and then narrowed. “How dare you? Of all the things you could possibly do…”

“A man that hits you… doesn’t love you,” he said, cutting her off. His expression was gentler now. “Two weeks ago when I accidentally walked in on you changing… that bruise on your stomach… you lied. You didn’t get into a fight with an old bully from high school.  _He_  hit you. I should’ve known the moment I saw it, but I was in just as much denial as you were. I wanted the best for you, but I can’t allow you to be with a man that hits you.”

Tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

He pointed at the door. “The only way I’ll let you out is if you don’t marry him.” It wasn’t an order more of a plea. If she’d looked up at him instead of staring at the marble floor she would’ve seen the pain he felt on his face. “You’ve done a lot of things since I’ve been your bodyguard that have worried me… but I’m begging you… spare me this once…,” he sat on the table and smiled sadly. “Please… Boa…”

Boa looked up at him then, tears streaming freely down her cheeks. He only used her first name when he truly was concerned about her. “JaeJoong-ah… it was only once…,” she began, trying to persuade him.

“Aniyo!” His hand slammed down on the table, making her jump. “It’ll never just be once! He’ll apologize the first time… and the second… then the third…,” his voice lowered to almost a whisper. “… until you’re nothing.” His eyes closed again as he remembered what his appa had done to his umma. “I’ve already witnessed the display once. Don’t make me have to witness it twice.”  _Don’t make me watch someone else I love wither away bit by bit._

It dawned on Boa then. “Then… what does a man who loves a woman do…?”

JaeJoong’s eyes widened at that. It appeared he’d given himself away. “Guess…,” licking his dry lips, he raised his gaze to hers. “… I’m busted.” Scoffing, he folded his arms across his chest.  “I must seem pretty pathetic, ne?”

Even if he tried his best to hide it, she could see that he was in pain.  _She_  was causing him pain. “Pathetic?” She thought the word over a bit before continuing with, “I’ve always thought you were stubborn, but not pathetic. So, I’ll ask you again, and answer wisely.” She smiled softly in an attempt to lighten the situation. “What does a man who loves a woman do?”

“What does he do…,” he asked without hesitation. “He treats her like she’s the most important woman in the world, because to him she’s all he sees even when he’s in a room full of women. He tells her he loves her frequently. He tells her she’s beautiful. He protects her with his life. There are no boundaries when it comes to keeping her safe. He’s gentle with her, but not to gentle to make her feel fragile. He wipes her tears away.” JaeJoong watched as she took a step forward after every sentence, his heart slowly accelerating. “He hurts whenever she’s in pain.” A gentle smile touched his lips. “And whenever she falls he’s always there to pick her right back up.”

She was standing in front of him now, and reached out to uncross his arms so that she could lean against his chest. “Your heart is racing.”

“So is yours,” he replied when he placed his hand on the back of her head and buried his face in her neck. “Tell me something.”

Her arms wrapped around his waist. “Ne?”

“How long have you known,” he asked, referring to her realizing how he felt about her.

“Only ten minutes, but I think that deep down inside I already knew because of how much you care for me. I know that you care for me so much that you would do anything for me even if it brought harm to you. You even said so yourself. Only thing is that I’m trying to understand how you can care about someone as reckless as me. I do things without a care in the world even though I know you and everyone else will worry about me. I’m selfish and…”

“Enough.” JaeJoong whispered. “Even if all of that’s true, the good inside you outweighs the bad and that’s all that matters.”

Boa pulled away to look at him, her eyes roaming over his face. The corner of his mouth was lifted into the smile she’d come to love during the five years he’d been her bodyguard. At the sight her heart melted and broke all at once, because when her fiancé found out that he was lying he would be punished and possibly fired, if not worse. And she knew that her appa wouldn’t allow her to love a man like JaeJoong.  _That was wrong_. So because he wasn’t rich he was less of a man?  _Aniyo_. JaeJoong was rich in every other aspect. He was all she’d ever wanted in a man and more.

His smile faltered slightly. “You probably won’t see me again after tonight.” It was almost as if he could read her mind. 

“I know,” she said quietly. “I know.”

JaeJoong brushed her hair behind her ear allowing his hand to linger for a moment.

If you could ask Boa what it felt like to be held so tightly against JaeJoong’s body she’d tell you that she’d never felt more secure in her entire life. If you could ask her if her heart raced when she was with him she’d tell you that it felt as if it would jump out of her chest. If you could ask her what his fingers felt like when they buried themselves in her hair she’d tell you  _bliss._  And if you could ask her what it felt like when he’d kissed her she’d tell you…  _words couldn’t even explain_.

When their lips touched all boundaries were broken and they both shuddered at the sensation. And every tear that fell from her cheeks he wiped away with his thumb as he cradled her face in his hands. Her fingers gripped the front of his shirt, wrinkling it, afraid that he would disappear at any moment. To reassure her that this was real he deepened the kiss and explored her mouth with all his pent up desires taking control. When he lifted her up off of the floor her legs instantly wrapping around his waist, and he reveled in the small gasp that escaped her lips.

She didn’t ask questions when her back hit the cold wall, and simply let go, burying her fingers in his hair and moaning as he paid generous attention to her breasts. Leaving not an inch unrewarded by his lips and tongue. Her fingers were on his bare, hard chest now. Searching, remembering. Every detail. Every line.

A low groan escaped his lips when she raked her fingernails from his neck to his belt teasingly. “Boa.” He lowered her legs gently down and took a step back. Without missing a beat, he allowed for his shirt and suit jacket to fall from his shoulders and land on the floor with a light thud.

Boa watched the display, her breath hitching in her throat when she saw just how gorgeous he truly was. Between him and her fiancé there was no comparison.

He closed the space between them again, and leaning down to whisper in her ear, he asked, “Are you sure about this?”

After a short pause, her reply was to grab his hand and place it on her leg. She guided his hand up and underneath her dress until he could feel the silky fabric of her underwear. Her lips found his neck when his hooked a single digit in her underwear and began to drag the garment down her hips. When they hit the floor, she stepped out of them, and caught his earlobe between her teeth.

Her skin was soft. Softer than any of his dreams had been able to conjure up. Shuddering, JaeJoong worked on his belt and of all times it was being difficult. His eyes met Boa’s when she placed her hand on his as if to ask if she could have the honor. When her hand brushed against him, his eyebrows furrowed in desperation. “Don’t tease… if you want this to last,” he breathed.

She giggled softly into his chest. “It was an accident. I can’t help that it’s in the way while I’m trying to unzip your pants.”

“Mainhe,” he said on a light chuckle. His eyes slid shut as he licked his lips when she began to stroke him tenderly. “Don’t,” he whispered softly when he removed her hand.

Nodding in understand, she took a step back and removed her dress, leaving herself fully exposed to him. The last of JaeJoong’s clothes followed suit as he slipped them down his hips and stepped out of them.

Boa closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his waist. “Promise me… that you’ll make this a night… I’ll remember forever.”

He could feel her tears soaking into his skin. Placing his hands on her hips, he answered her by lifting her up again. Her legs wrapped around his waist once more, and they both shook with anticipation when he rubbed against her. “I promise,” he whispered against her lips before kissing her as he slipped inside of her.

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

“Find them,” Boa’s soon to be husband yelled, venomously at the security guards. “And when you do bring that pathetic excuse of a man to me. I have something personal to discuss with him.” The corner of his mouth lifted up into a smirk. “Something very personal.” Boa’s future husband was known for eliminating his competition anyway he saw fit.

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

JaeJoong held her against him as she released one final cry, her fingernails digging into his back. “Boa,” he whispered, closing his eyes, as he fell over the edge with her. They had ended up on the floor on top of his suit jacket. “I… I love you…,” he forced out as he rested his forehead against hers. “Ever since… the first day I met you.”

 

**_Those three words_ **

**_The sweetest thing I've ever heard_ **

**_Were like a whisper off your lips_ **

**_As gentle as a kiss_ **

 

The tears escaped freely from her eyes when he gently brushed a strand of hair away from her face. He was smiling her favorite smile, but she could see the pain in his eyes like always. She released a shaky breath when he rolled off of her and onto his back. He didn’t brush her tears away this time to caught up in keeping his own at bay. “You can cry, you know?” She rolled over on her side, her back facing him. “I don’t care about the whole ‘men don’t cry’ thing. I won’t even watch.”

He pulled on his briefs, and scoffed. “I already did,” was his honest reply.

 

**_Your eyes whispered how you wanted me close_ **

**_Even though you hid behind your shattered and torn soul_ **

 

At that moment she wanted to tell him that she loved him too, but in the end it would be nothing but a broken promise. He would be fired or possibly worse, because of what he did. Boa’s appa was a ruthless man. A man that didn’t tolerate being disobeyed. “You’re such an idiot,” she sobbed.

“Ne. I am whenever it comes to you.” With that, he stood and started to pull his pants on. “We should go before everyone gets worried.”

She used his jacket to keep her warm and covered as she stood as well. She dressed without uttering a word, and handed him his jacket. He shook his head. “Keep it. You didn’t bring a jacket. It’s cold outside.”

Her eyes widened. “If I wear this, they’ll assume…”

“What,” he asked, cutting her off. “That we did what we  _did_?” He sighed. “There’s no point in hiding it. Besides, if your fiancé is as smart as he claims to be then he’s already figured it out by now. What’s done is done.” Shrugging it off as if it were nothing, he began to move the table from in front of the door.

When the door opened light rushed into the room, and leaving her behind, he stepped out into the hallway. He wasn’t afraid when security pointed him out and made their way toward him. JaeJoong merely stood there and fixed his tie, and for the first time, he didn’t look back at her. For the first time since they’d known each other, he was leaving her behind.

 

**_I promise you everything I am_ **

**_I'll hold you in my arms_ **

**_I'll love you anyway I can_ **

**_I’ll shield your heart from any harm_ **

 

_“What does a man who loves a woman do?”_

_“What does he do…,” he asked without hesitation. “He treats her like she’s the most important woman in the world, because to him she’s all he sees even when he’s in a room full of women. He tells her he loves her frequently. He tells her she’s beautiful. He protects her with his life. There are no boundaries when it comes to keeping her safe. He’s gentle with her, but not to gentle to make her feel fragile. He wipes her tears away.” JaeJoong watched as she took a step forward after every sentence, his heart slowly accelerating. “He hurts whenever she’s in pain.” A gentle smile touched his lips. “And whenever she falls he’s always there to pick her right back up.”_

He turned around and smiled at her then. One last time.

 

**_You smiled at me_ **

**_You thought I couldn't see_ **

**_The pain in your eyes_ **

**_And all the hurt from all the lies_ **

 

Boa would never realize, because he’d never had the chance to tell her… that if he could turn back time… he wouldn’t change a thing… even the way she’d cried out to him when he turned to run down the hall…

... but he'd realized something then. He'd realized how quiet it could get in a room when death snuck up on you. Your life didn’t flash behind your eyes while you took your last breath as everyone said. Instead, the last thing you saw was the one person you loved the most in the world.

“Yah… you’re so unfair…,” he whispered quietly as she cradled him in her arms.

“JaeJoong… aniyo…,” she cried. “Don’t go… I love you… please…”

It was amazing what those three words could do to a man… even bring him to the brink of tears…

The people who filled the hallway weren’t looking at JaeJoong anymore, but at the man standing at the other end, a freshly fired gun in his hand and a maniacal smirk painted across his face. His hand shook and the gun soon dropped from his hand. Almost everyone held their breath as he fell to his knees, suddenly becoming overwhelmed with the cries of his once to be future wife echoing through the hall.

 

**_If I could show you the good side of love…_ **

**_Would you let me in?_ **

**_If  we could start all over…_ **

**_Would we have…_ **

**_A different end?_ **

 

If you were able to ask JaeJoong why he would do anything for Boa, he'd tell you...  _'She could ask me to do the worst thing, but as long as I could see her smile the consequences would be worth it.'_

**Fin~**


End file.
